Barkak
Barkak (バルカーク, Barukāku) is the Right General of the Royal Army of Balbadd.Night 51, Page 18 He taught Alibaba Saluja Royal Swordplay when Alibaba was young.Night 52, Page 5 Appearance Barkak is a large man with a strong build. He has long hair, a beard with no hair on his chin, and a wrinkled face. He wears a robe with a sash tied around his waist, a sword on his left side, and armor on his right shoulder. Personality Barkak appears as a calm, steadfast person, who cares about his country and Alibaba, as he helps both when they are in trouble.Night 52 He is concerned about all of his charges, including the late king Rashid.AoS, Chapter 31 History Years ago, Barkak taught Alibaba Royal Swordplay. He was also apart of the entourage that guarded Rashid, including on his trips to Reim.AoS, Chapter 31 Plot Reim Empire Arc As Rashid is talking to Sinbad, Barkak bursts in, having been looking for the king. He introduces Rashid to Sinbad as the 21st king of Balbadd.AoS, Chapter 32 A few weeks later, as Rashid and his entourage return to Napolia, Barkak informs Rashid that they are approaching the city.AoS, Chapter 32 He then expresses his surprise at Rashid's willingness to make a deal with Sinbad, and asks Rashid what makes Sinbad so special. Then, as they notice a small crowd gathering around a figure, Barkak, like the others, is captivated by Sinbad's story of the dungeons.AoS, Chapter 32 He then accompanies his king and Sinbad as they continue to discuss their options, including doing a theater performance.AoS, Chapter 33 A few months later, Barkak returns with his king to Balbadd.AoS, Chapter 34 Slave Arc Barkak is present when Ja'far comes to King Rashid for help.AoS, Chapter 69, page 7 When Ja'far tells them of Sinbad's condition, Barkak warns his king against interfering, saying that meddling with Reim's slave companies would ruin relations between the two countries.AoS, Chapter 69, page 7 He is as surprised as Ja'far is when Rashid offers his assistance, though in a very unconventional way. AoS, Chapter 69, page 10 After Ja'far leaves, Barkak scolds his king, saying that there should be a limit to his fun.AoS, Chapter 69, page 12 Rashid replies that it's just a part of his foreign travels. Then, he asks Barkak if he has found the child they were searching for yet, to which Barkak responds that they are still looking. After Rashid appears to the crowd and Madaura during one of Ja'far's speeches, Barkak is there to reprimand him, saying that as long as Rashid is in Reim, he can't help Sindria Trading Company. Rashid replies that he was only having a cup of tea with a friend.AoS, Chapter 74, page 13 Barkak is also there when Madaura blows up at Ja'far, screaming that Balbadd was never planning on introducing slaves into their country, were they?AoS, Chapter 76, page 8 After Heliohapt Arc Barkak accompanies King Rashid to Parthevia.AoS, Chapter 120 Balbadd Arc Barkak comes to the Fog Troupe base along with Sahbmad Saluja. When Alibaba Saluja comes out, he greets Alibaba saying that he had not recognized him. Barkak tells him that he is on a secret order with Sahbmad. When Sahbmad starts to shiver, Barkak puts his hand on Sahbmad's shoulder and tells Alibaba that Sahbmad has something important to tell him. He then explains how Balbadd became like it is and became in debt. He tells them that Ahbmad Saluja is planning to sell the citizens to pay off the debt. After Sahbmad tells Alibaba to stop the signing ceremony, Barkak leaves with Sahbmad.Night 52, Page 6Night 53, Page 12 Days later, Barkak is in the throne room when Alibaba breaks in. Sahbmad then order him to capture and suppress the royal guards, which he does. Barkak then watches as Alibaba talks with Ahbmad. When Kougyoku Ren enters the throne room, Barkak says that they need to crown a new king and points to Sahbmad, but he declines. He is then shocked when Alibaba tells Kougyoku that Balbadd is getting rid of their monarchy. After the negotiation ends, Barkak talks to Alibaba about the country.Night 60, Page 11Night 64, Page 6 When Cassim starts a riot, Barkak orders his men to attack him. After Cassim is killed, Barkak is reunited with a loved one's Rukh that Aladdin brought back.Night 75 Second Balbadd Arc Barkak greets Alibaba at Parliament, elated that the prince is still alive.Night 296, page 11 As they sit down together for negotiations, Barkak tells Alibaba that Balbadd became a republic, to which Alibaba replies that he knows. Barkak then goes on to praise Alibaba, saying that he was the reason Balbadd's citizens became resolved to make a change, and that they agree that there is no privileged class here.Night 296, page 13 Then, he asks Alibaba if he will return to Balbadd. When Alibaba thanks him, he is taken aback. Alibaba explains that he's always wanted someone to say that, and that, for his own selfish reasons, he wished to be the one to save Balbadd. However, now that the country has saved itself, there is no need for him anymore.Night 296, page 15 When he smiles and says that he likes the saying, "there is no privileged class in Balbadd",Barkak flashes back to a time when Alibaba was a simple brat who needed discipline. Barkak agrees to allow trading outlet to operate in Balbadd, and is next seen bidding Alibaba goodbye.Night 297, page 1 Final Arc Barkak, like the other people of the world, is under Sinbad's influence and looks forwards to becoming one with the Rukh. Abilities As a General and a teacher to Alibaba, Barkak can also be an assumed master of Royal Swordplay. Relationships Alibaba Saluja Barkak taught Alibaba swordplay while he still lived in the palace. When Alibaba resurfaced after his three year absence, Barkak was elated to see that the prince was doing well. He informed Alibaba of Balbadd's reformation into a republic, and seemed proud when Alibaba admitted his own weakness and said he would not return to Balbadd as a prince, flashing back to when Alibaba was a petulant child who needed discipline.Night 296, page 18 Sahbmad Saluja Barkak and Sahbmad worked together to help the Fog Troupe and to stop Ahbmad from selling the citizens of Balbadd.Night 52 As general, it can be assumed that Barkak respects Sahbmad, just as he does every prince. Rashid Saluja As shown in the prequel manga, Barkak respects Rashid very much and holds his opinion in high esteem. In return, Rashid trusted Barkak with incredibly important missions, such as finding Alibaba in the slums.AoS, Chapter 69, page 13 Trivia References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Balbadd Category:Adventure of Sinbad